


Kisses and More

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bongbeom, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: The story happened in Japan, February 3, 2019. It's Jibeom's birthday and the only thing he always asks for.





	Kisses and More

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have a new bongbeom story for all the beongbeomist out there. I wrote this in a hurry, well it's an excuse -_- it's just that I want them to kiss XD

 

 

Waking up with Jaehyun wrapped around his arms is Jibeom's greatest birthday gift he ever received. After Donghyun obligingly let him use the room for himself, well, not really for himself but for Jaehyun as well. Their busy promotions and their different preference of sight-seeing made the two boyfriends spent their short day-off in Japan separately. But last night, Jaehyun was his to look at, to talk to, to smell, to kiss and to spend the rest of his birthday with. It is their only time to replenish and to remind each other of their love.

  
_"Happy Birthday again, love" Jaehyun said while burying his face on Jibeom's neck._

_"For the nth time, thank you" Jibeom tightened his hug._

_They stayed like that, hugging and feeling each other for a good minute._

_Slowly, Jaehyun shifted and rest his head comfortably on the birthday boy's chest._

_"I missed you. We're always together but we rarely do this kind of things. If only I could hug you without any reasons at all, kiss you freely and even hold your hand in public"_

_"Jaehyun-ah~~ I didn't know you want to do those things so bad" Jibeom chuckled, hearing Jaehyun's confession for the first time._

_"We are always on the run, no stopping. I sometimes forget that we're actually dating." Jaehyun jokes, Jibeom furrowed his eyebrows as his reaction._

_Not really pleased with what he just heard, Jibeom suddenly spun Jaehyun around pressing the latter's back against the mattress. Now they exchange positions only that Jibeom is on top of Jaehyun, scrutinizing the ever-so-handsome visual of his boyfriend. Taking his time to gaze upon the view as if it's the most beautiful view ever. With steady breathing, he leaned down and kissed Jaehyun's lips. His boyfriend responded to the kiss. Both, on cloud nine, blushing and almost got eaten by the sweetest sensation. As far as Jibeom can remember, this was their 2nd kiss. So he tilted his head to deepen it, brushing each other's lips. It was long, sweet and passionate. Filling all the missed opportunities, filling all the empty days that went by._

_Sometimes, Jibeom isn't quite sure if Jaehyun loves him that much because they always appear to be like super best friends even after the day they became a couple. But during these times, only during these times when he can feel that Jaehyun's love is as strong as his. He is always thankful, looking back on the old days when he saw him for the first time and fell in love._

_On his birthday, all he could ask for is more days like this aside from the good health for him and for his loved ones._

_They broke apart, their foreheads touching, and both gasping for air._

_"I love you Bong Jaehyun my heart aches sometimes because I just love you too much. "_

_Jaehyun didn't respond. Instead, he wrapped his arms and pulled Jibeom again for their third kiss._

_"I_.... _Love you_.... _More...."_  
_He responded in between kisses._

 

Looking at Jaehyun sleeping peacefully, and remembering what happened last night made him grin.

Though he didn't want to wake his boyfriend up, they needed to get up before Donghyun knocks on the door.

 

"Jaehyun-ah? Jaehyun, babe , wake up"

" Hmmmm" Jaehyun nestled closer, that his nose is touching Jibeom's throat.

"Baby..." Jibeom whispered.

"Hmmm.. Time is up?" Jaehyun now opened his eyes.

"You need to go and get up before Donghyun sees us. You know he's sensitive about this kind of ... Especially Joochan's not here"

Lazily, Jaehyun got up, yawned and brushed his hair with his hand. Jibeom only stared at him.

"What?" Voice is hoarse so he cleared his throat.

That made Jibeom laugh, "If I close my eyes and hear that voice, I'd really think you aren't my boyfriend" that was a joke of course and gained him a death glare.

Jaehyun stormed out of the room closing the door with a bang.

"What was thaaaaat?!" Donghyun's voice can be heard outside. He hurriedly went inside the room looking worried but found Jibeom laughing his lungs out.

"Yah! Did you just make Jaehyun pissed off so early in the morning? That wasn't the result I'm expecting after given up the room for you two. If Sungyoon hyung knows about this I'll be dead for sure"

 

Meanwhile.......

 

Jaehyun ran into Sungyoon on his way to his shared room with Seungmin. Sungyoon looked like he just came out from the gym, a bit sweating and a towel on his neck.

 

"You're up? Where have u been?"

 

Jaehyun turned pale, he can't let his hyung know that the reason why Donghyun gave up the room for Jibeom and him to have a sweet moment together. They were told before that they can date in the most discreet way possible but Sungyoon seemed not to really agree with it. It's not because he hated one of them. It's because he wanted these young lovebirds to wait. Maybe for the right time?

 

"Are you really zoning out while I'm in front of you Jaehyun ah?"

"Ah- no hyung.. I was.. I was... Uhmmm.. I was..." trying to act as if he is not in his complete self and is still sleepy. "I was..."

"In Jibeom's room?"

Jaehyun, left with no excuses, bowed his head and eyes fixed on the floor.

  
Sungyoon let out a sigh "Go back to your room and sleep some more." Then Sungyoon made his way to his room.

_"Ughhhh... I'm dead... I'm really dead... We are dead..."_ Jaehyun ruffled his hair in irritation.

 

  
*******

 

  
Golden Child successfully finished their promotion and went back to their hotel, hearts overflowing with gratefulness. They decided to rest for the night as their flight back home is early. They exchanged "You did well~" and made their way to their respective rooms. Jibeom somehow managed to catch his boyfriend's arm and took him somewhere.  
  
"You okay?" Jibeom asked him with a worried face. "Is it that you were mad about the joke earlier?"

  
Jaehyun shook his head as a response.

  
"It's S-s-sungyoon hyung.. He ... He knew that we shared the room.. the room last night"

"What? How? How did he know?"

  
"I ran into him on my way back to my room. I couldn't answer when he asked me where I've been early in the morning. He guessed that I was in your room, I didn't answer back. Jibeom-ah, he isn't mad, right?"

  
Jibeom only looked at Jaehyun and started patting and stroking the latter's back to comfort him.

  
  
"I'll talk to him alright? I will explain and tell him it was my idea. I'm sorry that you have to deal with it alone, for the whole day. Sorry"  
he continued patting and stroking Jaehyun's back, then planted a kiss on the latter's cheeks. He kissed his nose, and kissed the other side of the cheek and kissed the nose again then the lips. That made Jaehyun giggle. Jibeom attacked him with small, cute kisses

 

"J-jibeom .. enough" "I think we have to talk to him together.. I'll go with you."

  
"Hmmm" Jibeom agreed.

 

Before they walk their way to talk to Sungyoon, Jibeom grabbed Jaehyun again and kiss him fully for he doesn't know when will they get such private time again once they go back to their dorm. Considering the fact that they will be in an LDR state for a while because of the long holiday.</p

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kinda off but did you enjoy? Thank you for reading my third story. :) BongBeom the strongest ship out there is sailing in an open ocean!! What do you think about bongbeom? Please drop a comment below :* maybe I could get ideas for their next characters!


End file.
